


Wanted

by Bakerstreethound



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, there is a small makeout session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakerstreethound/pseuds/Bakerstreethound
Summary: You're having a bad day and Leo comforts you.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Reader, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Portals_To_A_New_World](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portals_To_A_New_World/gifts).



> This was my first ever Leonard McCoy fic I've written and I did it for my wonderful friend @Portals_To_A_New_World along with all the others I'll transfer from Tumblr to here. Based off the song Wanted by Hunter Hayes.

“Darlin’ what’s the matter?” a familiar, gruff Southern drawl rustled through my thoughts. I couldn’t help but grin, despite the aching of my body. 

“It’s nothing, Leo, I’m fine, honest.” I faced him, despite the twinge prodding me in the back hoping it would suffice.

His eyes narrowed, noticing the rippling of my muscles as I looped my arms around his neck, sighing deeply. 

“You ain’t fooling me sweetheart. Tell me what’s bothering you,” his lips pursed into a thin line as I slumped against his large form. 

“Fine it’s just been a shitty day. You could make it less like that if you took relief from the night shift tonight.”

He rolled his eyes before replying, “Well I can give you until the sun goes down,” he gestured to the window, displaying the darkness of warp speed. “But well, maybe I can fake an illness or get Jim sick and lock him up so he won’t be a bother.”

That drew a chuck from my lips as I rose from the bed, and stopped at the window. Pressing my hand against it, I whispered hidden desires, wishing away the pain endured on those long nights. 

Bones watched as she stood there, her tousled hair framing her beautiful face perfectly. He loved watching the way the light darted across and illuminated her face. It reminded him of a firefly. She was his firefly always by his side, his guiding light. She didn’t even know how beautiful she was, he couldn’t, or hadn’t he told her enough times. She always seemed to brush it off. He knew she wanted him, but oh, if only she knew just how much he loved her. She just needed a reminder.

“-and then shore leave is in another five years. Have you ever wondered what could happen to everyone here? I mean, there’s a possibility we could all perish.” I rolled my eyes, annoyed with possibilities of the future.

“You’re beginning to sound a lot like Spock, darlin’,” warm hands caressed my back, pulling me into the warmth of a toned, yet comfortable chest. I turned, melting into his arms, guided by the sureness of those legendary hands.

“Do I need to remind you why these are legendary hands?” he smirked before pressing his lips against mine. Warmth flooded through me, raging like a wild forest fire. 

“Now, why don’t we forget about my shift.” he murmured more to himself than me, “and get Chekov to cover for me with a terrible lie.” I had to keep from squirming, holding back a moan rising in my throat as his kisses deepened. “Then, I can show and remind you that you can be wanted by only me.” 

“Aye, aye Captain,” I smiled. “Do your worst.”


End file.
